csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Nitro Kart Character Heights in Karts
series. They are owned by , , , , , and . I'm just a fan of the series. And I created this page.}} ---- Below is a gallery of what all the playable Crash Bandicoot characters in Crash Nitro Kart when you play as them. Note that certain characters are a different size when seen in their karts then when they are seen out of their karts. Enjoy! :) Gallery Crash Nitro Kart Crash Bandicoot Player View.png|A player as Crash Bandicoot in Deep Sea Driving Crash Nitro Kart Coco Bandicoot Player View.png|A player as Coco Bandicoot in Thunder Struck Crash Nitro Kart Crunch Bandicoot Player View.png|A player as Crunch Bandicoot in Inferno Island Crash Nitro Kart Fake Crash Bandicoot Player View.png|A player as Fake Crash Bandicoot in Clockwork Wumpa Crash Nitro Kart Doctor Neo Cortex Player View.png|A player as Doctor Neo Cortex in Barin Ruins Crash Nitro Kart Doctor N. Gin Player View.png|A player as Doctor N. Gin in Out of Time Crash Nitro Kart Tiny Tiger Player View.png|A player as Tiny Tiger in Clockwork Wumpa Crash Nitro Kart Doctor Nefarious Tropy Player View.png|A player as Doctor Nefarious Tropy in Out of Time Crash Nitro Kart Nitrous Oxide Player View.png|A player as Nitrous Oxide in Out of Time Crash Nitro Kart Zem Player View.png|A player as Zem in Electron Avenue Crash Nitro Kart Zam Player View.png|A player as Zam in Thunder Struck Crash Nitro Kart Real Velo Player View.png|A player as Real Velo in Hyper Spaceway Crash Nitro Kart N. Trance Player View.png|A player as N. Trance in Clockwork Wumpa Crash Nitro Kart Polar Player View.png|A player as Polar in Clockwork Wumpa Crash Nitro Kart Dingodile Player View.png|A player as Dingodile in Thunder Struck Crash Nitro Kart Pura Player View.png|A player as Pura in Out of Time Notes *Doctor Neo Cortex's in-kart model is taller than his out of kart model. Because of his over-sized head, he is shown to be slightly taller than Crunch Bandicoot and Zem, even though he is meant to be shorter than they are. *Doctor Nefarious Tropy is shown to be the tallest playable character when seen inside his kart, as well as the tallest character outside his kart. This is because of the clock hat that he wears on his head. Without it, he would be shorter than Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and N. Trance. *Nitrous Oxide is shown to be the same size as Crash Bandicoot and Fake Crash Bandicoot when seen in his kart, even though he is actually meant to be quite a bit taller than them both. *N. Trance is shown to be the same size as Crash Bandicoot and Fake Crash Bandicoot when seen in his kart, even though he is actually meant to be much larger, being slightly shorter than Dingodile is meant to be, out of his kart. Because Dingodile's model is undersized, he sometimes appears shorter than N. Trance, even though he is meant to be taller. *Dingodile is shown to be shorter than Tiny Tiger both inside his kart and out, despite the two of them being officially the same height. Also Dingodile switches from being slightly shorter and slightly taller than N. Trance when seen out of his kart. This is because Dingodile's model is undersized. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Crash Bandicoot Pages